


O, here will I set up my everlasting rest

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his final moments, Romeo is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, here will I set up my everlasting rest

Romeo understood, on some very periphery, semi-conscious level that he was far too young to be feeling as tired as he did. At seventeen he should not feel the effort behind each beat of his heart, should not feel as though his every breath was borrowed. 

Then again, at seventeen Mercutio should not have died in Romeo’s arms. At seventeen Tybalt should not have died on Romeo’s blade.

At seventeen Romeo should not be mourning the first true love of his life.

He had sobbed himself empty, pulling Juliet’s soft hair through his fingers as he spoke to her, half-hoping his voice would rouse her from what looked so deceptively like sleep. She hadn’t stirred, of course, and with his tears all spent Romeo was left only with his tiredness. With each laborious beat of his heart, with every borrowed breath.

He pulled the apothecary’s poison from the pouch on his belt, rolled the vial thoughtfully in his fingers for a moment before removing the stopper.

It was time, he decided, to rest.


End file.
